1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crutch assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crutch apparatus wherein the same utilizes a swivel ring mounted at the upper distal ends of the support legs for positioning, comfort, and convenience of a user thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various crutch apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art to accommodate individuals on a temporary and permanent basis due to disabling injury interfering with ambulatory activity of individuals. The comfort and positioning of an individual in the mounting of an individual relative to a crutch structure has heretofore been of concern in the utilization of crutch structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,941 to Daniels sets forth an arm piece that is changeably mounted orthogonally relative to an upper distal end of the crutch legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,414 to Urban sets forth an arm piece arranged for cushioning mounted to an upper portion of a crutch assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,597 and 4,763,680 are further examples of crutch structure arranged for adjustably mounting a medial support leg relative to spaced first and second legs.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crutch apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.